


Happiness is a Warm Puppy

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek, hairy!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes Derek un-shaved.  And bent over his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness is a Warm Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Peanuts, and I feel like I'm wasting it here.

“Come here, Derek,” Stiles says calmly, standing up from his bed and waving his hand at the vacated spot on the crinkled sheets.

Derek looks at him hard, and for a split-second Stiles thinks he’s not going to do it, that he’s just going to walk out and leave and stop playing.  But he’s never stopped before.  Derek inclines his head, chin jutting out a bit, his dark stubble shifting along his neck sleekly with the movement.  He’s graceful when he walks, the wolf evident in the bunch of his muscles and the prideful set to his mouth.  But he’s not too proud to obediently bend over and brace his hands against the edge of the bed when Stiles points to it.

Stiles slides around behind him, barely touching, and reaches to grab hold of Derek’s belt buckle.  “Am I going to like what I find under here, big boy?”

Derek grunts, always the less vocal one, always finding it difficult to voice his thoughts.  “Yes,” he says succinctly, voice thick.

Pleased, Stiles smiles.  He works the leather tongue of the belt through the buckle, the clacking noise sounding satisfying to his ears.  Then comes the zipper, and Derek’s pants are so tight that Stiles has to shove them down with both hands until they are trapped against the meaty thighs.  Stiles takes a moment to examine Derek, runs his fingernails against the dark hair of his legs and lets them scratch up Derek’s inner thighs.  He loves Derek’s hair; it reminds him of the wolf that he is.  Derek used to be meticulously shaved, but Stiles much prefers the thick hair.

Stiles’ fingers skate up further and tap against the bulge of Derek’s balls, snug in his tight-fitting boxer briefs.  White, just like Stiles likes.

“Bend over more,” Stiles says quietly, pushing Derek down at the shoulder-blades to encourage him.  He does, the big body bending gracefully, Derek moving down to his forearms and head falling forward.  His black t-shirt rides up and all Stiles can see is the tight stretch of Derek’s underwear over his ass and Derek’s hips swaying very slightly as he tries to spread his legs more.

“Eager for it, aren’t you?” Stiles quips, sliding his index finger over the elastic and dipping underneath as he reaches the inner crease of where hip meets thigh.  “So desperate to bend over and whine for cock?”  The finger slides lower, just pressing against the warm base of Derek’s balls and circling around them loosely.  Stiles cups with his palm, giving a tug and is rewarded with a deep growl from Derek.

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek grits out, face in his forearms and back arching.

“Hm?” Stiles purrs, moving his fingers upward and dragging his knuckle over coarse hair and up against Derek’s tightened hole.

“Stop fucking teasing.”  Derek’s gruff voice is muffled into the sheets, and Stiles laughs, yanking Derek’s underwear to the side and dropping the pad of his finger right over Derek’s hole with just enough force to make him jump.

“I thought you were enjoying this,” Stiles says, loving the way Derek’s body is seeming to coil with tension.  He remains obediently still, though, just presses back with his hips and grunts.  Stiles stops to push up the sleeves of his plaid shirt before moving back to Derek’s hips and pulling down on the briefs.  He takes his time, watching the skin revealed to him and then kneading the tight muscles to pull Derek apart.

“ _Very_ good boy,” Stiles praises as he rubs the back of his knuckle all along the thick hair there and fondles Derek’s heavy balls.  He slides forward to dig his fingers through the curly, dark hair at the base of Derek’s low-hanging cock and gives it a tug, making Derek growl.  “I love my big, pouty wolf bending over for me.  You need me so bad, don’t you, baby?  Tell me how bad you want my dick up your ass.  Tell me how bad you want to take it, like the little puppy that you are.  My little bitch, spreading his legs for me.  Aren’t you, Der?”

Derek whimpers, gnawing at his wrist now, fighting to keep his hips still as Stiles paws at him.  “Yeah, want you to—”  Derek struggling to make a sentence has got to be one of Stiles’ favorite things, the sight of his muscles bunched and trembling just for him making Stiles throb in his pants.

“To what, Der?” Stiles says, dropping his hands to unzip his own pants and let them fall off his hips.  He palms his dick, already ridiculously hard, and does only a few strokes so as to nut off before he gets inside that tight ass.  He grabs at the lube on the nightstand table, nearly fumbling it to the floor in his haste but making a quick recovery.  “Want me to just shove it in you, force you open?  To fuck your tight hole ‘til you’re all sloppy?  Slap that nice big cock of yours while I’m fucking you ‘til you cry?”

Slowly, Stiles works in a lubed-up finger, Derek warm and clenching around him.  Stiles watches it slide in with fascination, twisting it in a tight circle while Derek twitches a foot in a way that is so like a puppy that Stiles bites back a grin.  Derek’s muscles coil and tremble, and Stiles puts a soothing hand on his rump.

“Shhh, relax, baby,” Stiles says as he pulls out partly and drags his finger to the side, opening Derek up enough to get in another finger beside the first.  He presses down on Derek’s back with his other hand, holding him in place as his fingers search inside for that spongy, sensitive little spot and mentally fist-pumping when his fingertips make Derek absolutely shudder.

“Stiles,” Derek whispers in a broken, stuttering way.  He scrunches his eyes closed, head laying flat on the bed, and mouth open and wet.  “ _Please._ ”

“Okay, yeah.  Yeah,” Stiles agrees, mercifully removing the press of his fingers and scrambling with the lube.  He slicks himself up as quick as possible, pulling back on the skin with each tug and fucking into the circle of his fist with a grunt while looking at Derek’s puffy, waiting hole.

“Come on, big boy.  Up on the bed.”  He herds Derek with a slap to his thighs, loving the way he scrambles up over the sheets, a bit awkward in his movement with most of his clothes still on.  Stiles helps Derek shimmy out of his pants and then Derek immediately sinks down with his shoulders, cheek pressed flat to the mattress and ass pushed up.

“I have you trained so good,” Stiles says as he steps out of his khakis, not bothering to take off his shirt.  “Look at your needy little hole, presented to me like such a good little puppy.”  Lining up the shiny head of his cock, Stiles presses in with just the tip, closing his eyes as Derek tightens around him beautifully.  “Push down for me, baby.  Open up for my cock.”

Stiles can feel the loosening of muscles and eases in further, both of them groaning at the tight squeeze.  The thrusts are slow at first, Stiles careful until Derek seemed to melt into the sheets more, fingers loosening from their white-knuckled grip on Stiles’ pillow.

“Yeah, okay.  Do it.  Fuck me.”  Derek always gets right to the point, and Stiles grins and obliges, clawing happily at Derek’s hips and beginning to fuck with teenage abandon.  Stiles doesn’t have nearly as much experience as Derek at fucking—or being fucked—but he feels like he makes up for it with exuberance and a lot of really, really dirty talk.  Derek seems to like it anyways, growling like a wild animal and arching backwards to fuck back on Stiles’ dick.

They listen to the dirty-wet sounds of sex, Stiles' balls slapping hard against Derek, the squelch of lube loud between them before Stiles picks up his motor-mouth of filth.

“Love the spread of your tight, gorgeous ass.  Want to get you all dirty, soaked with my come.  Want everyone to smell it on you.  Want them to know you’re my good little pet wolf.”

Derek stills as Stiles bends down and wraps an arm around his shoulder, Stiles fisting in the t-shirt and starting to hump his hips down at such a tight angle that Stiles sees stars.  He feels the slow build of his orgasm creeping over his skin, Derek’s ass squeezing him just the right way, and his little animal mewls making Stiles’ brain short out.

“Love your hole, baby.  Love you.  Fuck—” Stiles cuts off sharply as he comes, hips stuttering as he empties out hotly, filling Derek up and gasping with his eyes screwed shut.  “Yeah, baby.  Take my come like the good little pet that you are.” He has Derek pressed down all the way into the mattress now, reaching between to jerk Derek off quickly and crying out when Derek clenches down on him hard.

Derek is quiet in his orgasm, his big body shuddering beneath Stiles, and Stiles loves watching it flit over Derek’s handsome face.  The wolf's mouth hangs open, arms stretched out, and when he finally flutters his eyelids open he looks dazed and sleepy, eyes a vivid blue.

“You’re fucking beautiful,” Stiles says, breathless at the man spread out under him, plugged up with his cock.

Derek closes his eyes briefly and when they open back up, they are flickering back to his normal hazel-green.  Sweat makes his hair stick down to his forehead and his shoulders are bunched, the black triskele tattoo rippling as he shifts his weight beneath Stiles.

“Come here,” Derek says, voice raw from all the whimpering.  Stiles bends down to kiss Derek fully on the lips, the first time all night.  Derek is soft, lips plush and swollen from biting on them, and he opens up easily  to Stiles’ licking tongue.  Stiles can feel himself slip out as he angles for a better fit of their lips, and Derek rolls over beneath him until Stiles falls awkwardly on top.

“I like when you’re hairy,” Stiles says happily into Derek’s mouth, moving his hand down to shift up Derek’s come-soaked shirt and rub the sticky fluid into the thick trail of hair that leads downward.

“You’re so dirty,” Derek says, barking out a soft laugh as Stiles tickles against his abs inadvertently.

“Yeah,” Stiles replies breathily, slipping his fingers into the dark curls surrounding Derek’s dick, scratching with his fingernails.  He crawls down Derek’s torso to lap at the streaks of come sloppily, tonguing in the grooves between his abs and making Derek heave with laughter.

“Love you,” Stiles says into Derek’s belly-button, licking into the little puddle that is pooled there.

“You too,” Derek replies.  

Stiles smiles, taking Derek’s softening cock into his mouth and sucking him dry until Derek makes a very undignified noise that rings out in Stiles’ bedroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Am on the toombles as [badwolfbadwolf](http://badwolfbadwolf.tumblr.com). Please say hi. :)


End file.
